Reasons
by Sakura Sayuki Fuyama
Summary: Summary: Kakashi-sensei and Naruto help Sasuke realise feelings... but whats this? A/N: It may suck but just read it... Ano, I transferred the wrong story and tried to edit it but no. It is actually Reasons not Confession.


Reasons

Bold: Naruto Uzumaki

Italics: Kakashi Hatake

Normal: Sasuke Uchiha

Underline: Thoughts

Bracket: Actions

**N: Hello everybody! This is THE Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! BELIEVE IT! Here, I'm going to tell our fellow readers why Teme likes Sakura-chan! And now, here is Kakashi-sensei! He is going to help me tell you why too! (Holding a microphone)**

_K: Yo, so lets start Naruto._ _(Waves hand)_

S: What are you doing Dobe?

_K: Hello Sasuke, we were telling the readers why you like Sakura. _

**N: Right on Kakashi-sensei!**

S: WHAT?! (Shouting like mad)

**N: Let's start then! Firstly, Teme gets jealous WAY too easily.**

S: Hn. That's not true.

_K: Liar. You beat up a Sound Ninja just because he asked Sakura out._

S: Hn. He was interrupting my sparring with her and I was distracted. It's common sense.

**N: SHUT UP TEME! YOU WERE NEVER SPARRING! THAT POOR GUY CAME IN OUR BREAK! **

S: Hn. 'Like that mother fucking bitch could have a chance with her.'

_K: Secondly, you only answer her properly. _

S: Your kidding me. (Raises eyebrow)

_K: No, actually you always talk to her without saying 'Hn' or 'Aa' you know?_

S: Hn. (Starts blushing a bit and looks away)

**N: Whatever Teme. Thirdly, he does weird things in his sleep.**

S: No way in hell! (Eyes widen)

**N: Yeah, deny it all you want. We all know you moan Sakura-chan's name when you sleep!**

S: Hn. 'Do I really do that?'

K: Sasuke, every time we go on a night mission you keep MOANING Sakura's name in your sleep. I even _found you hugging her once. (Smirking evilly) If you want, I can lend you Icha Icha Paradise you know._

S: No way in hell!

**N: Going on, you blush when she hugs you or gets wet! Your such a pervert Teme, are your hormones FINALLY kicking in? (Giving suggestive eyes)**

S: That's not enough proof! (Eyes twitching madly)

_K: Shall we continue Naruto?_

**N: Yep! You keep calling her annoying too!**

S: She really IS annoying Dobe. (Giving death glare level 1)

**N: Come on Teme! She's annoying to you because she makes you have weird feelings right?**

_K: That's really smart Naruto, how do you know?_

**N: Well, I asked Ino and she said if a guy think a girl is annoying, he may like her. Jiraya-sensei also said it's because the girl makes the guys feels weird and makes him blushes a lot too! (Grinning from ear to ear) **

S: That's good to hear, I thought that there was something wrong with your tiny brain Dobe.

N: TEME! YOU BASTARD!

(Both Naruto and Sasuke are arguing and it's getting PRETTY vulgar so, they're distracted and don't hear what Kakashi-sensei is saying )

_K: Anyway, Sasuke stares at her A LOT. He gives her a love struck look and gives it ANY time possible._

(Chidori and Reasengan have come out so Kakashi-sensei stopped them and they returned to the subject)

**N: Ok! Since me and Teme are back, lets continue! Dattebyo! **

_K: Sasuke is also VERY overprotective of HIS 'cherry blossom'._

S: Burn. In. Hell. (Giving death glare level 2)

**N: So true Kakashi-sensei! Remember when NEJI accidentally threw a shuriken at her? Teme used his Katon jutsu and Neji had a burnt butt for a week!**

S: Hn. Sakura is weak. I need to protect my teammate from unexpected attacks.

**N: YOUR IN DENIAL! She is NOT weak! She could punch through solid rock!**

_K: Looks like Sasuke-kun here LOVES his cherry- (Being interrupted)_

S: If you finish that sentence, I will kill you! (Holding a kunai to Kakashi-sensei's neck and giving death glare level 3)

**N: Stop giving us your death glare Teme! It's creepy! Besides, you can't** **even say you don't love Sakura-chan. (Pointing accusing finger at Sasuke)**

S: Yes I can! 'I'll show you Dobe!'

**N: Prove it bastard. (Smirking victoriously) **

S: I... don't l-love... FUCK! (Starts mumbling and stuttering then gives up)

**N: See? Kami-sama LOVES me so much! I was correct! In your face Teme! (Laughing too loud for his own good)**

_K: Looks like our little Uchiha is falling in love! Hooray! __'Yay! More little__Uchihas!'__ (Cheering happily)_

S: Hn. 'What the fuck? They found out?' (Puts hands in pockets and walks away sulking)

oOoOoENDoOoOo


End file.
